Kurumada Gouichi
(Defender) |number= 2 (Raimon) (El Dorado Team 01) |element=Fire |team= Raimon Raimon (Chrono Stone) El Dorado Team 01 |seiyuu= Hirofumi Nojima |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme |debut_anime= Episode 001 (GO)}} Kurumada Gouichi (車田 剛一) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and is a defender for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A guy with a fiery heart. He dribbles like a roaring locomotive."'' (JP) *''"A hot-headed go-getter. Dribbles the ball like a runaway train."'' (EU) Appearance He has black hair that is mainly navy blue, the hair style of Gouenji, and has black eyes. He has a bandage on his nose. He has tanned skin. Personality He is described to be a defender who dribbles like a roaring train. He is shown to be very physical and irritable. He is shown to not get easily discouraged, when he tried to encourage the team in episode 7. Though, along with his teammates, he also wants to have "real soccer" back also. It can be seen in episode 37, that he can also be an affectionate person and cares for his old friends, as shown when Minamisawa paid a visit and he received a hug with cries from Kuramada. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the second team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Raimon played a match against Kuro no Kishidan but all the members became injured during the match. As Shindou saw that the whole team was injured, he started to cry and that he was the captain and need to defend the team which followed that Shindou released his Keshin which surprised Kurumada and the rest of the team. After the Keshin fight between Shindou and Tsurugi, Kuro no Kishidan cancelled to the match and Shindou fainted which made the whole team worried. Kudou brought him to the hospital with Kirino Ranmaru at his side Later, some members of the Raimon team were quitting because what happened to the second the first team to which Kurumada got angry about and wanted to punch Kosaka Motonari for quitting. In episode 4, Tsurugi joined the Raimon soccer club, which Raimon disliked. Back in the third years classroom, Sangoku, Kurumada and Amagi started to think back about the past when they were still in the second team. After that, Raimon's extrance test began and Kurumada received a lose ball and wasn't interested in the members who were doing the extrance exam. At the end, Nishizono Shinsuke and Matsukaze Tenma passed the test and joined the club in which Kurumada welcomed them. In episode 12, he was the one to tell Shindou that half of the Raimon would not be participating in the next half of the match because they wanted to listen to the Fifth Sector. In episode 13, it was shown that Kurumada had got tired of watching the team being beaten, and joined in the match along with the others who also didn't want to play and also revealed his hissatsu, Dash Train and stopped Mitsuyoshi. Later Kurumada is shown with Amagi, and Sangoku coming to help Tenma and Shinsuke with Shinsuke's hissatsu technique creation. In episode 20, he and the rest of the team played against Kaiou. He also used his hissatsu, Dash Train to get the ball which succeeded. He wanted to pass the ball to Shindou or to Tsurugi but they both were blocked by Namikawa Rensuke and Wanda Naoto. As Tenma asked Kurumada to pass to him, Kurumada did. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 4-3. In episode 22, he saw Minamisawa Atsushi with Gassan Kunimitsu. He shocked to see him there. In episode 23, Kurumada and Kirino were asked to sit on the bench, leaving only ten people on the field. When Kirino found out the flaw within the opponents' tactics, Kurumada was shocked and impressed by Kirino's ability and praised him. In episode 29, he seems worried if he will become a reserve, since Kidou now was the new coach, so he started to train more by running during the night. Afterwards, when Kidou was about the persons to be on the field for the match of Raimon versus Kidokawa, he was worried, but luckily he was called and he was glad that he wasn't on the reserve. But, he saw Amagi Daichi who was sad because he had to be on the bench, this made Kuramada worried for Amagi, but later he started on the match. During the match in episode 30, he used Dash Train to get the ball from Kishibe Taiga, but failed against Taki Sousuke. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 3-2. In episode 37, Minamisawa reappeared again at Raimon probably for a visit and was shown to be suddenly hugged by Kurumada who is shown to be bursting into tears and missed him. In episode 40, Kurumada and the others waited for the outcome of Shindou's surgery as he became injured and fell unconscious on the ground after the match against Arakumo Gakuen. As he heard from the docter that Shindou's leg needs one month to recover and said that he can't play the finals of the Holy Road, Kurumada became really sad about it like the others. In episode 43, he tried to help Amagi to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots but it failed. He was seen to be injured and tired in the match. Plot (Chrono Stone) In episode 1, it was revealed that Kurumada has joined the American football club and is even seen to use Dash Train when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all. In episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In episode 6, he got badly injured by Protocol Omega 2.0 and got replaced by Kariya. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kurumada quited the team like the others who didn't have a Keshin. In episode 18, he and all the members came back. Afterwards, it was revealed that all the third years were also attacked, but they explained they were able to beat them though just like the other second years who got attacked. He wasn't selected to go to the France era and stayed behind with the others, who weren't selected also. In episode 39, he was teleported to El Dorado's head quarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 01. Plot (Galaxy) He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He watched the match against Teikoku. He reappears in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and they have a practice match with the Earth Eleven and he then waves as the Galaxy Nauts Gou leaves with the Earth Eleven. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie. He, along with the other got gassed with sleeping gas in the bus. After that, Raimon fought against Unlimited Shining. He played as midfielder at Hamano's place instead of defender. He got injured like the others because of Hakuryuu's White Hurricane. After that, Raimon lost with 12-0 and got saved by Endou. After their defeat, he got trained by Kazemaru with Shindou and Kirino. He, along with Shindou and Kirino, failed the training many times but they completed the training. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 151 *'TP': 177 *'Shoot': 83 *'Dribbling': 86 *'Technique': 128 *'Block': 94 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 99 *'Catch': 89 *'Lucky': 115 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 75 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 83 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 75 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 71 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 83 All stats are fully upgraded. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'DF Dash Train' *'SH Head Bazooka' *'SK Recovery!' *'DF Big Scissors' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Dash Train' *'SH Dokonjou Bat' *'SK Recovery!' *'DF Big Scissors' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'DF Dash Train' *'SH Dokonjou Bat' *'SK Recovery!' *'DF Big Scissors' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Head Bazooka' *'DF Dash Train' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Head Bazooka' *'DF Dash Train' *'DF Big Scissors' Game Exlcusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Exa' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Ignites R' *'Guard Stars R' *'Ignites N' Trivia *His dubname is a pun on two car companies which are Subaru and Honda. * His dubname may also refer to the japanese footballer Keisuke Honda. Navigation fr:Subaru Honda Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters